Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-25828160-20170210003759
'The Future of Disney Crossy Road' Yes guys, The Incredibles Update was one of the most incredible and amazing updates ever, and yet, we at the Disney Crossy Road Community are already focusing on what's coming next. First of all, I will adress a big thanks to Ultimer for finding all of this after cracking the files. Second of all, I will adress a big thanks to the Disney and Hipster Whale company for hearing us out, because guys, what is coming next, will blow your mind away. 'The March Update' Not surprising, you guys all know that The Beauty and The Beast, live-action movie will be hitting the theaters in March. And what does Disney knows best, advertize their blockbusters in their games, and we here, LOVE IT ! Nothing new here, we were aware of that upcoming release since last year already so we won't get too deep in it. Just last fact for that update, classic characters of the original movie will also be in it and that is just AMAZING !!!! Here are all the characters that will be coming: *Belle *Maurice *Chip *Mrs. Potts *Gaston *LeFou *FrouFrou *Cuisiniere *Chapeau *Plumette *Beast *Cogsworth *Lumiere *The Enchantress *The Rose *Garderobe *Prince Adam *Cadenza *Winter Coat Belle *War Hero Gaston *Classic Mrs. Potts *Classic Lumiere *Classic Cogsworth *The Magic Mirror *Ballroom Belle *Puppy FrouFrou *Ballroom Beast *Human Chip *Human Mrs. Potts *Human Cuisiniere *Human Plumette *Human Cogsworth *Human Lumiere *Human Garderobe *Human Cadenza 'The April (Or May) Update' Next up guys, next up guys !! The April (Or May) Update is one of the most surprising discoveries in this whole blog. The famous and long awaited...Lilo and Stitch 'will be coming for this upcoming Update. We've been wondering what Disney was going to fill those 2 months with and we already know one of the months. Note guys that we in the community have been waiting for this movie for AGES, and it was officially announced as the most awaited updates ever few days ago, and Disney heard us !! How lovely. This new update is just a HUGE discovery and I am personally getting SOO excited for it, and I'm pretty sure many others are too. So what is coming soon in this update ? The characters will be: *Lilo *Nani *David Kawena *Mrs. Hasagawa *Mertle *Agt. Wendell Pleakley *Stitch *Cobra Bubbles *Grand Councilwoman *Dr. Jumba Jookiba *Space Suit Stitch *The Ugly Duckling *Scrump *Gantu *Luau Stitch *Luau Lilo *Mosquito *Prisoner Jumba *Rescue Lady *Lua Mertle *Hawaiian Shirt Jumba *Elvis Stitch *Elf Wendell *Santa Jumba *Super Hero Stitch *Vampire Stitch *Ice Cream Man *Witch Lilo *Chef Stitch 'The June Update June, June, June, it's getting me thrilled !! After getting one of my favorite Disney movies ever just today, The Incredibles, June willl pretty sure fill up even more my expectations. So what's coming up in this update, you guys are already aware of it, it is...'''CARS 3 !!! '''Isn't this brilliant ? Okey, many of you guys have not liked the movies but I completely love them ! And now you're just like, we already know that ? Right ? But you guys will not be stopping just now. Although we haven't got any models of any of those updates just yet, we do have the full list of the upcoming characters and it is super cool. Although, there are none of the Cars 2 characters in it and I got pretty dissapointed by this fact, WHERE is Francesco Bernouilli ? The list is still amazing. Let's discover the characters now: *Luigi *Guido *Steriling *Natalie Certain *Dusty *Rusty *Lizzie *Sarge *Chick Hicks *Fillmore *Sally *Doc Hudson *Doctor Damage *Cruz Ramirez *Lightning McQueen *Jackson Storm *Tow Mater *Miss Fritter *Flo *Primer Lightning McQueen *Gus *Ramone *Sherrif *Arvy *Shannon Spokes *Smokey *Louise Nash *Junior Moon *River Scott *Mack *Fabulous Lightning McQueen *Muddy Cruz Ramirez *Muddy Lightning McQueen What do you guys think of those new DISCOVERIES !!? Aren't they amazing ! Aren't you guys excited for Lilo and Stitch !!? Oh...I bet you are !! Give us your thoughts in the comments. In my opinion, this just blew my mind away and The Incredibles is only a fresh beginning to what this year is expecting for us. If Disney took back the Lilo and Stitch idea, who knows what can maybe come this year, Brave ? Frozen ? The Rescuers ? Ohh....this is going to be INCREDIBLE !